¿Feliz navidad?
by kaaii-chaan
Summary: Reeditado One-shot// llega navidad en konoha, y sakura organiza una fiesta en su casa con el equipo 7, Tsunade, Ino e Hinata. ¿Serán estas navidades especiales para nuestros protagonistas?


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Naruto no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**¿Feliz navidad?**

_**Sakur**_**a _POV._**

Siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana. Los rayos de sol entran en mi habitación despertándome de mi dulce sueño. Tengo que restregarme las manos por mis ojos para despertarme completamente, pocos segundos después me levanto de la cama y me dirijo –perezosamente- al baño para darme mi rutinaria ducha matutina. Salgo cinco minutos después envuelta en una toalla y otra en mi pelo.

Me visto rápidamente y vuelvo a entrar en el baño para arreglarme un poco, pues no necesito verme como una princesa para ir a entrenar con Tsunade-sama, ¿o si? Cojo el cepillo que tengo en el armario y me dispongo a peinar mí ahora largo cabello, pero pronto me doy cuenta de que una fina capa de vapor ha nublado mi espejo. Abro la ventana del baño para que el vapor deje de condensarse en la habitación. Miro el espejo y veo que vuelve a estar como siempre, sigo con mi propósito hasta darme por satisfecha.

Me miro en el espejo y marco en mi cara una sonrisa triste al recordar las fechas en que estamos, hoy es 24 de diciembre, hace seis años que mis padres fallecieron trágicamente en una misión, esto fue un año después de que Sasuke se fue de la villa, y aquí me tenéis recordando los recueros más dolorosos de mi pasado.

Como _siempre_.

La verdad es que tendría que estar feliz, pues Sasuke hace seis meses –aproximadamente- que volvió, pero el ver sus ojos fríos otra vez y su inexpresivo rostro, aun me hace daño.

Y, entonces, habiendo reflexionado, me hago cada día la misma pregunta, ¿aún lo amo? Sin duda la respuesta es sí. ¿Tonta? ¿Idiota? Sin lugar a dudas.

Suspiro, y vuelvo a observar mi reflejo y mi sonrisa cambia a una de sincera, pero pronto se vuelve con una de espanto, ¡Dios! Son la 8:15 y llego tarde con Tsunade-sama ¡Me matará! Salgo corriendo rumbo la torre de los Hokages. Al llegar me encuentro con mi maestra, miles de papeles en su mesa y una botella de sake dando un toque 'Tsunade' al despacho.

-Lamento el retraso, sensei- me disculpo antes de que se enfade- cuando quiera podemos empezar el entrenamiento- finalizo con cordialidad.

-Sakura- me llama- hoy no hace falta que entrenemos, seguro que tu tienes muchas cosas a hacer, ¿me equivoco?

¡Es verdad! Tengo que comprar los regalos para Naruto, Kakashi, Tsunade, Sasuke, Ino, Hinata y Tenten… se me había olvidado por completo, y es más después tengo que visitar la tumba de mis padres. Cada año tras su fallecimiento, voy a ver a mis padres por Navidad, el día de los difuntos y por sus respectivos aniversarios, eso quitando ocasiones especiales.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, y no, como siempre no se equivoca, ¡tengo mucho trabajo que hacer!- le respondo con energía- adiós.

No espero que me responda, pues tengo mucha prisa. Voy corriendo a la floristería Yamanaka. Por el camino la gente me saluda con una sonrisa tras la bufanda.

- Buenos días- saludo al entrar en la tienda donde trabaja mi mejor amiga- ¿Cómo estas Ino-cerda?

-Hola frontuda, bien ¿y tú?- me responde con una sonrisa

- bien, gracias por preguntar. Oye, ¿como va con Shikamaru?- le pregunto pícaramente mientras miro unas flores con Ino.

-¡Frontuda!- grita sonrojándose- no hay nada entre nosotros, por desgracia- me responde casi en un susurro- por cierto, ¿las flores son para tus padres?- me pregunta aún sabiendo la respuesta, pero igualmente afirmo suavemente con la cabeza- bien, en ese caso ya tengo las flores preparadas- desaparece por una puerta, pocos minutos después sale con dos ramos; uno de lirios y el otro de narcisos- toma, las he preparado hace un par de horas.

-Muchas gracias Ino-cerda- le agradezco con una sonrisa. A decir verdad no me sorprende que la cerda lo sepa, ya hace años que sigo la misma pauta.

Salgo de la floristería corriendo, aún tengo que pasar por casa para coger un trapo y varias cosas más para poder arreglar las tumbas. Entro en casa, y dejo los ramos sobre la mesa y subo rápidamente las escaleras intentando no tropezar, entro en mi habitación, abro el armario y en un minuto estoy cambiada.

Bajo y cojo la caja donde guardo los utensilios para limpiar las tumbas de mis padres. Salgo de casa con todo preparado y penas 20 metros me encuentro a Sasuke, está sudado y con la katana mal guardada.

_Seguramente acababa de entrenar_.-pienso.

-Buenos días, Sasuke- le saludo inexpresivamente, aunque tengo unas ganas enormes de tirarme encima suyo.

_Por Dios, Sakura. ¡Haz el favor de controlarte!_- me reprimo mentalmente

**_Sasuke POV._**

Y ahí está, mi molestia, las mas bella molestia que pueda existir en este mundo. Oigo como me saluda, internamente bajo el cabeza, frustrado. No se si sabrá lo mucho que me duele este tono y como añoro un _Sasuke-kun_ de sus finos labios color cerezo.

Le respondo con la frialdad que me caracteriza un 'hmp', maldigo mi entupido orgullo que hace ponerla mal. Después de eso la observo más detalladamente. Hoy viste una falda con volantes corta color negro y una camisa de color blanco con bordes negros. Le pregunto donde va y me responde que no es de mayor importancia, la veo agitada, tiene prisa. Me dice que no falte hoy a su casa, que ha preparado una fiesta con el resto de equipo 7 y acto seguido se va corriendo a no se donde. Me come la duda de su destino y así me dispongo a seguirla, desde las sombras, claro está. Al girar la calle, salta a un tejado y va saltando uno tras otro. Después de 5 minutos, al ver donde se dirige, siento dentro de mí como mi alma se va rompiendo lentamente.

_¡Tsk, Sakura, no sabía...!_- Pienso, molesto.

Está en el cementerio, frente la tumba de sus padres, llorando silenciosamente y pidiendo disculpas por no haber sido capaz de haberlos salvado. Me gustaría bajar y abrazarla, decirle que todo está bien, pero mi ya nombrado orgullo me lo impide.

Suspiro, me siento tan mal. Veo como levanta la cabeza y se dispone a limpiar la tumba. Pasada media hora termina su cometido, se limpia las lágrimas y sale del lugar. Ya es hora de que me vaya a casa a prepararme, hoy será una _larga noche._

_**Sakura POV**_

He vuelto a llorar, no puedo evitar sentirme culpable…Llego a casa a coger dinero que había ahorrado de las misiones para comprar lo regalos de navidad y aniversarios varios.

Abro el armario que contenía una pequeña caja con un candado, lo abro y recojo el dinero. Llego al mercado y leo mi lista de compras; Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto y Sasuke.

Primero me dirijo a buscar el regalo de Tenten, le he comprado un arsenal completo de todas las armas Ninja. Llego a la tienda de armas-una muy prestigiosa según Tsunade-sama- y le pido al vendedor mi reserva a nombre de Sakura Haruno. Me sonríe, y no es por menos, ¡me he gastado un dineral!

_Bien, el regalo de Tenten, listo._

Después, el regalo de Kakashi y por eso me tengo que reunir con Jiraya-san en cinco minutos en la torre de la Hokage. Al llegar me lo encuentro 'coqueteando'- o acosando- con una chica de unos veinte años.

-Buenos días- saludo bastante fuerte para que me oiga y deje ir a la pobre chica- ¿Tiene lo que le pedí?

-Buenos- me responde molesto por haberle interrumpido- si, si aquí tienes-me responde sacando el libro del bolsillo.

-¡Gracias!- le agradezco alegremente. Me acerco para coger el libro y le doy un beso en la mejilla para agradecerle el favor ¡todo sea por que estén contentos!

_Kakashi…echo._

Salgo corriendo hacia mi nuevo destino.

Ahora me toca Naruto. Me dirijo al Ichiraku, suspiro, me queda a la otra punta.

Llego y le pregunto al viejo si me vendería cupones de descuento.

-Oh, claro, Sakura-chan. ¿Cuantos quieres?

-Son para Naruto- Le enseño una caja de zapatos.

-¿Vas a llenar toda esa caja de cupones descuento?- asiento lentamente.

-De acuerdo, chica.- Entra un momento en la cocina con mi caja en la mano. Sale, y me aseguro de que está lleno.

Los pago… ¡Otro dineral! Bien, espero que Naruto esté contento por lo menos. Me río, ya tengo ganas de ver la cara de Naruto…y por que no, mí regalo. ¡Dios! Son las 2 de la tarde y aún no he terminado. Bueno, primero iré a comer y después continúo. Me siento y pido una ración de ramen cuando me suena el móvil.

-¿Sí?- respondo a la llamada-

-_¡Sakura-chan!_

-¡Oh! Naruto, ¿Qué quieres?

-_Nada, solo quería confirmar la hora._

-Ah, ya…A las 9 en mi casa, no faltes ¡eh! Y si puedes le dices a Kakashi que yo llamo a Sasuke ¿te parece?

-_Sin problemas, Sakura-chan._

-Vale. Gracias, Naruto. Adiós.

-_¡Adiós!_

Cuelgo y marco el número de Sasuke

Un tono.

Dos tonos.

-¿_Sakura?_

-Sasuke- digo un poco nerviosa-

-_¿Ha pasado algo?_

-No, solo llamaba para decirte para recordarte lo de esta noche.

_-Ah, sí, me acordaba. ¿Se necesita regalo?_

-¿Regalo?, no, no hace falta. Bueno, adiós- le dije que no…no le podía decir que si, encima que es una fiesta que preparo yo y les molesto, ¿Encima regalo? No.

Como deprisa y tampoco tengo mucha hambre, pago y salgo corriendo a comprar el regalo de Ino y Hinata.

Ya hace tiempo que Ino me dijo que necesitaba un traje Ninja nuevo y Hinata me comentó que quería un kimono. Y hace dos semanas los encargué en la tienda de mi calle. Los voy a buscar, y la chica de la tienda los tiene hechos ya, los cojo y le pago. La verdad, el de Ino es muy bonito, es lila, como todos los que lleva ella, estoy segura que le gustará.

En cambio, el de Hinata es de un color azul pálido, con toques grises. Largo, elegante y por que no, sensual-

_Ya verá cuando lo vea Naruto-_ Reí ante ese pensamiento.

_Hinata e Ino, listo._

Entre tanto y tanto se me han hecho la cinco de la tarde, ¡solo me faltan 4 horas para tenerlo todo listo! Corro y corro por toda Konoha solo me faltan dos regalos y el de Tsunade-sama me viene de camino. Un viaje al 'paraíso' (Palabras textuales de la misma), una urbanización en el país de la roca, lleno de casinos, balnearios, bares de copas… (Estilo Las Vegas) y por si fuera poco unos cuantos ahorros de mi parte para que se los gaste.

Parece mucho, pero comparado con lo que me ha dado ella no tiene comparación, ¡Ella es como una madre para mí!

Me paro en la oficina de viajes donde ya les pedí un servicio especial- siempre pagando el doble, claro- para mi maestra. El chico me da el sobre que, supongo que lleva los billetes y la confirmación del hotel, y una tarjetita para que le llame.

Espera… ¿qué? ¿¡Pero quien se ha creído que es tirándome la caña!? Le sonrío falsamente y me voy antes de que se me tire encima. Se me queda mirando mientras salgo, no es por nada que lo se, solo es que se nota cuando sientes unos ojos a tu nuca y baba que le caen a la mesa. Asqueroso.

Cuando por fin pierdo de vista la oficina, vuelvo a la tienda de armas- la que antes he comprado el regalo de Tenten-.

_Tsk…Podría haberme ahorrado este viaje…_

Vuelvo a entrar en la tienda y el hombre me mira sorprendido como diciendo "¿Qué le gusto o que?" Le sonrío.

-¿Puede mostrarme sus mejores katanas?

Él accede encantado y sale con seis.

Me llaman mucho la atención dos katanas, las dos son negras una con pétalos de cerezo rosa claro i la otra con los pétalos de coros azul oscuro. Las desenvaino.

_Se nota que son buenas_- Pienso, observándolas.

Están hechas a mano, son preciosas de verdad. Miro mis ahorros, me las puedo comprar y me sobrarían aún. Decidido, una para mí y la otra para Sasuke, espero que no le moleste que sean parecidas…

Me sonrojo inconscientemente mientras le tiendo la mano al hombre con el dinero.

Me devuelve el cambio y las katanas con sus respectivas fundas.

-Vuelva pronto.

-Sí, claro, para arruinarme- murmuro.

_Y por ultimo…Sasuke._

Por fin he acabado y son las seis y cuarto. Tengo que ir a casa a prepararlo todo suerte que no tengo que comprar la comida ni nada.

-Hey, Sakura- me dice una voz, me giro, es Sasuke- ¿Qué es todo esto?- dice señalando las bolsas.

Me pongo nerviosa, no le puedo decir que son los regalos- Na-nada tonterías- le digo tartamudeando sin querer.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Hmp… ¿Qué debe llevar en las bolsas? Ahora que me fijo, va muy cargada le cojo un par de bolsas y aún se pone más nerviosa y se sonroja…Un momento ¿se sonroja? ¿Qué debe haber en estas fundas? Me pide que no mire las bolsas, que en su momento ya sabré que es. Me encanta cuando se sonroja y más si es por mi culpa. Me río por lo bajo cuando gira la cara para que no vea su sonrojo… ¡es tan hermosa!

-Sakura- la llamo, se gira y me mira, me pongo tenso al ver sus ojos verdes mirando fijamente los míos, monótonos, negros- yo ya me he cambiado para la fiesta- trago saliva sonoramente- ¿quieres que te ayude en algo?

Sonríe.

-¡Claro Sasuke-kun!- se me para el corazón, ¿he oído bien? Que bien que suena de sus labios…se sonroja y yo también, estoy por saltar sobre ella y besarla, hacerle saber que es mía…pero aún no, esperaré a esta noche.

_Lo mío si que es autocontrol_

-Pasa, no te quedes aquí fuera- sin saber como, llegamos a su casa.

Pase, la casa era preciosa, las paredes eran blancas con decoraciones rosas claro y negro, había hall pequeño y en frente las escaleras de madera que subían al piso de arriba donde supuse que habían las habitaciones y el baño. Me pide que la siga, accedo con la cabeza y me explica que debía hacer. Lo típico; poner la mesa y subir las bolsas a su habitación.

Cargo todas las bolsas y subo por las escaleras hay cuatro habitaciones, abro la primera; un estudio con un ordenador y varios papeles y rollos, paso a la segunda; la antigua habitación de sus padres, formo una sonrisa triste. La siguiente, que esta en el medio, es un baño y finalmente su habitación, tenia el mismo tipo de decoración que el piso de abajo, dejo las bolsas en la cama y cierro la habitación, no sin antes fijarme en la foto del antiguo equipo 7 sobre su mesita de noche, ahora si, cierro.

Bajo las escaleras para encontrarme en la típica escena de pareja; el hombre bajando las escaleras y la mujer sacando la cabeza sonriendo, le queda tan bien el delantal…Hablando del delantal, lleva escrito una frase muy curiosa "¿te gusta la cocinera?"

-si- respondo a la pregunta del delantal. Vuelve a sacar la cabeza y me mira con expresión interrogante- Nada, nada- hace cara de desconcierto y se vuelve a perder dentro la cocina. Me acerco y la veo con un montón de ollas y sartenes. Se ve tan… ¿maternal?…Si es eso.

- Sasuke-kun, te he dejado todo lo que tienes que poner en la mesa ahí- me aclara señalando la encimera. No respondo, no hace falta. Empiezo a poner todo lo que me dejo Sakura.

Después de casi diez minutos acabo, todo está listo, solo falta la comida, y de eso ya se ocupaba Sakura.

-Sasuke-kun-me volvió a llamar, me giro y me encuentro una dulce sonrisa en sus labios, me sonrojo y bajo la cabeza- Si quieres siéntate en el sofá mientras no vienen el mando de la tele esta por ahí- me dice.

Y como ella me ha dicho, me tiro en el sofá y enciendo la tele. No me podía concentrar muy bien con Sakura frente mío, y menos aún cuando se gira y me sonríe, me siento tan bien…me siento por fin…_en casa_.

Llaman al timbre.

-Sasuke-kun, abre, por favor.

Me levanto perezosamente del sofá y abro la puerta. Veo a Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kakashi, Naruto y a Tsunade. Entran como si estuvieran en su casa, eso me molesta, pero a Sakura no, ella simplemente está feliz de que hayamos venido.

-Buenas- dicen todos al entrar

-¿Dónde está Sakura?- pregunta Tenten

- Estoy aquí- grita des de la cocina-Hinata ¿te puedes encargar de esto mientras yo me cambio, por favor?- pregunta sacando la cabeza

-¡claro!- Hinata se acerca y Sakura le da el delantal

-toma- le dice entregándoselo y sale corriendo escaleras arriba.

-Bueno, ¿Dónde está el sake?-me pregunta la vieja con brillo en los ojos, niego con la cabeza

-No lo sé

Todos se sientan en el sofá y varios sillones que tiene alrededor de la mesa. De repente todos voltean la mirada a la escalera, así que decido hacerlo yo también.

_Está hermosa_

Allí, parada en las escaleras, Sakura. Lleva un vestido negro amarrado al cuello con dos grandes tiras a conjunto con unos zapatos del mismo color de tacón. Se ha maquillado muy poquito, trae delineador negro en los ojos y un poco de colorete en las mejillas. Como he dicho antes estaba hermosa.

-Bueno- dice ella- ¿empezamos a comer?- cuestiona al ver que nadie reaccionaba.

-Cla-claro- tartamudea Kakashi que había despegado el ojo el libro.

-Maldito pervertido…-mascullo por lo bajo.

Nos sentamos y Sakura sirve la comida a todos menos a Naruto que le ha preparado ramen para él solo.

-¡Oh, Sakura-chan! Eres genial.

La cena transcurre normal Kakashi con su ojito feliz, Naruto chillando, Tsunade riñéndole porque le ha dicho vieja y yo mirando a Sakura. Se acaba la cena y todos felicitamos a Sakura, realmente le ha salido buenísimo. Hacemos un brindis para que todos los años sean felices.

-Bueno como ya hemos terminado, ya os puedo dar los regalos- exclama ella emocionada

-¿Cómo que regalos?- cuestionamos

-Sakura-chan yo no he traído nada, dattebayo- dice apenado Naruto

-Yo tampoco- dice Ino avergonzada

-Lo se, lo se, ¿eso es lo que os dije no?- todos afirmamos tristemente con la cabeza- yo os he querido hacer un regalo por que sois como mi familia y no puedo pretender que vosotros me compréis uno ¿O si?- dice con una enorme sonrisa- y encima que os hago perder el tiempo en mi casa, ¿Qué menos?- dice esto y se va escaleras arriba.

-Cuanto corazón que tiene Sakura- habla Tenten

-Ni que lo digas- le apoya Kakashi

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ella!- exclama Tsunade

-si…- decimos todos.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tantas molestias?

-Aquí estoy- exclama Sakura repleta de bolsas.

_¡Claro, las bolsas! Ya se por qué no me dejaba mirarlas… ¿Qué me habrá comprado?_

-A ver… el primero es el de Tenten- dice mirando a la susodicha- toma, espero que te guste- le sonríe, Tenten también, pero pronto cambia la expresión a una de asombro

- Sa-Sakura, ¿Cómo lo has comprado?- la mira con la misma expresión, Sakura se limita a sonreír- ¡Vale un dineral!- deja el regalo en la mesa, es una colección de armas, muy buenas, por cierto. Tenten sale corriendo hacia Sakura y la abraza y ella, como no, corresponde- ¡Gracias, de verdad!- Sakura deshace el abrazo para seguir la lista.

-Vale, los próximos son el de Hinata e Ino- les entrega dos bolsas- tomad- dice ella moviéndolas, la dos las cogen y miran sorprendida a Sakura.

-Frentezota… ¡como te quiero!- se hecha encima de ella, estaba a punto de estrangularla, ¿Cómo se atreve a decirle esto a_mi_Sakura?

-Sakura…no te tendrías que haber molestado, sabes que solo era un capricho- le dice Hinata asombrada por el regalo.

-Lo se pero pagaría lo que fuese para hacerlos un poco mas felices- aclara con una gran sonrisa, y Hinata se aproxima y la abraza junto a Ino

-¿¡Y el mío dattebayo!?- pregunta el baka de Naruto, con cascaditas en los ojos

-Ya va, ya va…toma- le extiende un una caja de la medida de las de poner zapatos color naranja

-¿Una caja?- pregunta decepcionado el baka.

-Ábrela y ya veras como se te quita esta cara- el dobe cumpliendo las órdenes de Sakura, abre la caja.

¡Dios! Esta lleno de cupones de descuento para ramen.

-¡Sakura, es el mejor regalo del mundo!- exclama Naruto con cascaditas en los ojos…que penoso que es- Gracias- La abraza, me bulle la sangre por dentro.

_Tranquilo Sasuke, tranquilo, solo es el baka de Naruto_.- Me repito interiormente

- Bien, bien- se deshace del abrazo- el próximo es el de Kakashi- toma una bolsa que por lo visto pesa mucho- ¿por favor me puede ayudar?- le pregunta a Kakashi y el afirma con cara de curioso- gracias, tome.

Kakashi toma la bolsa, de verdad que pesa, nadie se fija, todos están con sus regalos, me desespero.

_¿Y el mío?_

A lo mejor no me ha comprado ninguno… debe ser el mas probable.

Miro a Kakashi esta con el ojo abierto i la boca formando una perfecta O

-Sa-Sakura…¿Es la colección prohibida que no dejaron sacar al mercado de Icha-Icha paradise?- Sakura asiente orgullosa, y no es para menos, le debe haber costado mucho este regalo- Sakura…¡Eres genial!- la abraza muy fuerte ella también, me vuelve a hervir la sangre…

_Si no se aleja le voy a cortar el cuello_

Miro la escenita con el Sharigan activado, Kakashi me mira y se asusta, sonrío con arrogancia al verlo alejarse de Sakura y volver a sus libros, lo desactivo, perfecto, nadie se ha dedo cuenta. Sakura me mira curiosa, yo niego con la cabeza diciéndole un "no se" deja de mirarme para mirar a la vieja.

-Y este para usted Tsunade-sama- le extiende un sobre, la vieja lo abre y se iluminan los ojos y mira a su pupila

-Sakura… ¿es lo que creo que es?- le pregunta con cascaditas en los ojos como el baka antes

-No, si te parece- bufo molesto.

-Así es, y le he puesto un poco de mis ahorros para que no se gaste tanto su dinero, ¿le gusta?- pregunta feliz

-¿¡Que si me gusta!? Sakura he deseado ir toda mi vida- se levanta como puede debido al sake que ha tomado y la abraza Sakura sonríe, no ha parado de hacerlo en toda la noche.

Me siento mal al ver que no me ha regalado nada, pero me lo tengo merecido. Para olvidarme de este tema me levanto de la silla y recojo los platos dando por acabado la sesión de regalos

-¿Qué haces?- me pregunta ella con ternura

-Pues recoger un poco…- le contesto un poco sorprendido por la pregunta

-Nadada, déjalo, ya lo haré después, ahora- me toma por los hombros haciendo fuerza abajo para que me siente, me sorprendo- ¡tienes que abrir tu regalo!- dice regalándome una sonrisa, ¿también se ha acordado de mi?

_La amo tanto…_

-Toma- me dice dándome un palo enrollado con un trozo de ropa

-Venga, venga, ¡ábrelo!- me dice el baka.

Retiro la ropa color arena…no era un palo, ni por asomo… me levanto y desenvaino mi katana, es perfecta, el diseño es precioso y el filo esta muy bien afilado, es una buena katana

-¿Te gusta?- me pegunta con brillito en los ojos, desvío mi mirada a la katana, la cierro y la pongo en el lugar de la antigua y esta la dejo encima la mesa

-Mucho, gracias- murmuro y veo como ríe por lo bajo, no extraña, me he vuelto a sonrojar

-De nada- se acerca y me abraza, me quedo estático por la impresión, pero pronto le correspondo.

Todos nos miran pícaramente y me sonrojo aún más sin deshacer el brazo. Inspiro, y huelo su olor a cerezos que desprende, me quedo medio tonto, esta chica me tiene loco de verdad. Se separa y me mira, esta un poco sonrojada, yo también, levanta la cabeza y me mira. Me regala una sonrisa nunca vista, esta era solo para mí, así lo sentía y no sé porqué. Pronto saca otra katana igual que la mía pero en detalles rosas, me hace tan feliz, supongo que es para ella- espero que no te moleste que me haya comprado un parecida, si quieres yo…-empieza un poco apenada, la interrumpo

-En absoluto- digo con una mueca que quiere ser una sonrisa negando con la cabeza.

Pasan unas horas Naruto y Hinata se han ido hace un rato para celebrar la navidad de una forma más 'especial'. Ese baka, por fin se da cuenta que la Hyuuga esta loquita por él.

Me río internamente, al oír la excusa tonta de Ino; acompañar a la vieja a su casa, ¡vamos! Todos sabemos que irá directa a ver al chico Nara. Bien, quedamos Kakashi, Sakura y yo, me tengo que deshacer de este obstáculo con patas llamado Kakashi.

-Chicos- nos llama, ¿ahora qué demonios quiere?- con vuestro permiso o sin él, me voy con mi novia que me debe estar esperando- dice cerrando el libro y levantándose del sofá, coge la bolsa con su regalo

-De acuerdo kakashi, le acompaño asta la puerta, que pase una feliz navidad- Sakura también se levanta para acompañarlo yo me quedo viendo la tele

-Adiós- le oigo decir mientras cierra la puerta

-Sasuke-kun- me giro dándole a entender que la escucho- ya es tarde, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?- me dice un poco sonrojada, acepto con la cabeza, esta es la ocasión perfecta para decirle lo que siento.

- Bien iré a hacer tu cama- se gira.

_Es ahora o nunca_.

Me levanto y la tomo por la muñeca, noto como se pone tensa por el contacto, sonrío

-¿quieres algo Sasuke-kun?- me pregunta evitando mis ojos

-Sakura yo...yo- o no, estoy tartamudeando y lo peor es que ella no sabe que le quiero decir

-Sasuke- kun, date un poco de prisa aún tengo que hacer tu cama- se intenta soltar, para que no escape la atrapo entre mi cuerpo y la pared. No me mira a los ojos esta muy sonrojada y sorprendida-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun q-que quieres?- me pregunta otra vez, no lo soporto, no soporto la tentación de sus labios, la beso, delicadamente, dulce, pero a la vez, desesperadamente.

Me corresponde, ¡Dios! Soy el hombre más feliz del mudo. Pero pronto acaba mi felicidad al notar una lágrima suya caer por su rostro. Me separo y la miro a los ojos, mas me es imposible, tiene la mirada baja y sus cabellos tapan sus verdes ojos llorosos.

-¿Por qué Sasuke? ¿Por qué me haces daño, así? Sabes que te amo… ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué haces esto?- levanta la cabeza y me mira a los ojos, los veo, están llenos de tristeza.

-Joder Sakura, ¿¡Es que no lo entiendes!?- le pregunto exaltado, ella me mira sin entender- Al principio no lo quería aceptar, no quería aceptar que una mirada tuya consiguiera ponerme rojo, no quería aceptar que salieras en mis pensamientos y ocuparas mis sueños, no quería aceptar que me perdiera en tus labios cada vez que hablabas, o en tus ojos cada vez que me mirabas, pero entendí…- trague saliva, ella me miró con los ojos muy abiertos- entendí que te amo más que nada en este mundo y que quiero compartir mi vida contigo hasta el fin de mis días- la mire a los ojos, estaba muy sorprendida, pero cambio a un semblante lleno de felicidad, de ternura.

Y me besa, enseguida le correspondo, al rato nos separamos por la falta de aire y la abrazo como si me fuera la vida, no la quiero soltar, nunca más.

-Gracias Sasuke-kun- se me acomoda en el pecho y yo le beso la frente. La cojo entre mis brazos

-Mañana recogerás las cosas, nos vamos la residencia Uchiha, a tu nuevo hogar- me mira sonriendo- y te aviso- le digo, ella me mira con curiosidad- soy muy posesivo con las cosas que son mías, ósea que por el bien de cualquier hombre que se te acerque, que se prepare- le digo con un tono sádico, me pega un puñetazo en el brazo

-No te pases Uchiha- me dice divertida. La vuelvo a besar. La subo a su habitación hoy será una _larga noche._

Fin.


End file.
